


Whiskey and Shiraz

by typewriterandtea



Category: Holby City
Genre: Collection of one shots, F/F, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewriterandtea/pseuds/typewriterandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Berena one shots. Prompts and requests can be sent to my tumblr inbox</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Could You Be Any Louder?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt "could you be any louder?" was submitted by maigonokaze on tumblr. I'm currently taking one shot requests and/or prompts over on my tumblr page lauraadama, as I want to experiment with writing this pairing before actually starting on a multi-chapter piece. Feel free to drop me a prompt or a request :]

 

* * *

Could You Be Any Louder?

The door to their office was rarely shut. Bernie usually left it open to keep some air in the room, while Serena kept it open so that even when she was buried under an abundance of paperwork, she could always keep half an eye on what was happening on the ward.

It was rare for both the door to be shut and the blinds to be closed at this time of the day.

Checking her wristwatch, she wondered what Bernie could possibly be doing at three in the afternoon. Whatever it was, she just hoped it didn't involve the divorce. Marcus had already made it clear that he wasn't going to give Bernie a penny. If she could only get her hands on him - then it would be her, and not even Bernie, who would 'give him hell'.

Whatever Serena had expected, she didn't expect to find Bernie passed out and in a deep sleep. The army medic had somehow managed to position herself across the two visitor seats in their office, her knees pulled up against her as she awkwardly positioned her feet her shoulder up against the back of the seat.

Serena knew better than most the emotional turmoil that a divorce could its wake. Bernie wasn't one to complain, but Serena had picked up the tell tale signs.

Her concealer could no longer hide the dark circles which were beginning to gather under her eyes. Every time her phone rang, Bernie regarded it with a sense of dread - no doubt fearful that it was yet another call from her lawyer, or worse still, from her ex husband. On top of it all, her back was giving her more bother than usual.

Hearing the giggling of the nurses, combined with the usual complaining from Fletch as he recalled the events of his latest blind date, while Raf gave his own running commentary, left Serena resisting the urge to roll her eyes. The nurses of AAU had an uncanny ability of sounding like an entire stadium of people; their voices practically echoed around every corridor of the ward twenty four / seven.

Shutting the door of their office gently, Serena turned on her heel and glared towards the station at the centre of the ward. "Could you be any louder?" She hissed, shooting one of her signature glares at the team assembled around the nurses' station. Did they constantly have to entertain the entire ward with stories of their wayward ways?

"Sorry, Serena" Raf was the first to recover, lifting his hand in a peace plea as he apologised while attempting to hide the smirk that was rising to his lips. It was times like these that he thought Serena took her role as the 'matriarch' of AAU to heart.

Nodding her head in acknowledgment of his cooperation, she turned back towards the door. Pushing down the handle, she cursed the door as it creaked open, the noise loud enough to stir the blonde women from her slumber.

Well, so much for trying.

Pushing her arms out and stretching like a cat, Bernie lifted her head up from the chair. Strands of hair had fallen out of her loose bun and were framing her face, while her eyelids were still heavy with desire for sleep.

As Serena sat herself down on her seat, she kept half an eye on Bernie while attempting to appear unaffected by her ruffled appearance. Only Bernie could fall asleep on those stiff plastic seats and still wake up looking like a million dollars.

"You were out for the count" Serena explained, glancing nervously down at her paperwork, assuming that it would be best not to inform Bernie that she was lightly snoring in her sleep, or the fact that she managed to curl up with Serena's Holby City Hospital hoodie as a makeshift pillow, acting as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Reaching forward, Serena scooped the mountain of paperwork into her arms, placing them down next to her own smaller stack as she lifted a Parker pen from her top drawer.

Nodding her head, Bernie blinked to let her eyes adjust to the light before she noticed the absence of paperwork from her desk. It wasn't unusual for Bernie's desk to get overrun with paperwork, to the extent where Serena would often have to dig through it to find something as simple as a pen.

"Is that..is that my paperwork?" Bernie asked, her hand behind her neck as she attempted to roll out the knots that had formed under her shoulder blades. Paperwork had never been her area of expertise, and more often than not Serena ended up having to help her with it. It would be her round at Albie's for the next month by the looks of it. Still, she couldn't help but feel guilty over the fact that the other woman had ended up doing her paperwork, on top of her own.

"Yes, well, I have a bit of time to spare and the ward is fairly quiet" Serena explained, knowing that a little white lie couldn't do too much damage. She had enough paperwork to be snowed under, even though she had finally started to get a hang of it, but she would much rather help Bernie with hers than taking the opportunity to enjoy a slightly longer break than usual.

After all, her back was clearly giving her gyp again.

"Hotel room not going well…?" She inquired, placing her pen down as she gave her companion her undivided attention. She knew Bernie had been looking for a more permanent residence, but the fact that Marcus had frozen their assets meant that she had no savings to put towards the deposit or even to cover the advance on the rent.

"Well, noisy neighbours and an uncomfortable bed that likes to make a mess out of my back" Berena revealed, the corners of her lips curling up uncomfortably as she tried to position herself on the chair in a manner that would offer more support for her upper back. She had spent the last two days trying to figure out a way to ask Serena to sort out her back; after all the methods she had tried and tested, it was only her fellow surgeon who could cure the aches and pains in her back.

"You know, Eleanor's room is free anytime you need it" Serena reminded her, repeating the words she had first uttered two weeks before hand, when Bernie's back had last been playing up. There was no point in a spare room going to waste in her house, especially as Eleanor spent practically every university break with her father now, and only the occasional free weekend at her mother's. Jason had the former guest room, and Serena would hardly complain about having a full house again.

"Serena, that's very kind but…" Bernie paused, biting down on the inside of her lip. As much as she wanted to take Serena up on the offer, she didn't want to risk doing anything that could put their friendship in danger. She was all too aware that she wasn't the easiest person to live with. Although, there was only so much longer that her back could keep up with the hotel bed, as well as her credit card. Four star hotels weren't the best accommodation for a recent divorcee with back issues. "You know, I might just take you up on that offer" She reconsidered, her lips curling up in a smile as she stood from the plastic seats, her hands firmly on her back as she straightened herself out.

After all, what was the worst that could happen?

"Good. Jason will enjoy having someone else to force into playing Pokemon Go with him." Serena chuckled, shaking her head as she mentally recalled being dragged up and down the town center by Jason, while he jetted off ahead of her in search of whatever creature appeared on his iPhone screen.

Bernie was certain that Jason would have no issue with her staying, after all, the pair had on more than one occasion teamed up against his auntie - and lived to tell the tale. "I'll go and get us some coffee" Bernie insisted, grabbing her wallet from the desk as she headed towards the door of the office. She had felt much better after her nap, even if it hadn't been in the most convenient of places.

"Oh, Bern" Serena called, stopping the army medic in her tracks as she turned to face the brunette. "Yes, Serena?" She asked, her hand on the handle as she pursed her lips, expecting the other doctor to rhyme off a list of treats for her to pick up from Pulse along with their usual coffee order. "Try not to fall asleep again" Serena warned, half joking as she lifted the next page from the pile, scribbling a signature at the bottom as she shot a glance at the surgeon. "I'll try not to" Bernie promised, shutting the door behind her as she headed off in search of a much needed dose of caffeine.


	2. Ms. Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt set in by an anon on tumblr "Bernie and Serena both set their traffic lights to green, you decide what happens. Bonus: One of them gets hit on by a stranger because of their green light and the other one gets jealous, pining ensues."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I forgot I had even finished this until I found it on my desktop while working on another piece. This scene takes place right after Bernie and Serena walk into Albie's during the traffic light dating night. As soon as I saw this prompt, the song "Mr Brightside" came into my head, hence why this one shot is called "Ms. Brightside"

                                                _  
_

****_"I just can't look its killing me_  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr Brightside" - Mr Brightside, The Killers  


 

Biting down on her lip, Bernie let her eyes fall on the sharp red light of Serena’s remote. “Live a little, _Fräulein_ ” She joked, sliding her hand around the glasses of shiraz to gather the remote into her hand.

 

“What are you…?” Serena questioned, holding the rim of her wine glass against her lips as she watched the army medic switch the light from red to green, before lifting her own to do the same, proudly showing off her handy work to the surgeon who simply rolled her eyes.

 

“You’ll be the death of me, Bernie” Serena exclaimed, shaking her head as she took a swing of her wine. There was no denying that the army medic had a mischievous side to her, one that became only move visible once shiraz or whiskey was added to the mix.

 

Noticing that their usual table had been left unoccupied, Bernie nodded towards it. “Why don’t you go and get our table and I’ll order in the next round?” She suggested, already retrieving her purse from her satchel, confident that she owed Serena at least half a dozen rounds of drinks by this stage. It was a regular occurrence for the pair to bitter over who was paying for their drinks, even arguing long enough over who was paying for their takeaway at the end of their shift last week that the unfortunate delivery boy eventually suggested that they split the bill. Yet, Serena had an uncanning ability to pull her purse out first and pay the server or bar tender before her.

 

“The usual?” The bartender’s questioned pulled Bernie away from her train of thought as he leaned across the bar, having noticed how preoccupied the woman was. “Uh, yes please – though make my whiskey neat” Bernie ordered, opening the clasp of her purse and she dug around for some change. Feeling a nudge in her side, she turned her head to look at her unexpected companion. “Oh, hello Raf” She greeted, smiling at the man as she glanced behind him, half expecting to find Fletch standing beside the man. Clearly Fletch had given Raf a much needed evening away from the kids.

 

Wrapping his arm around the woman’s shoulder, he glanced down towards the seating area at the left hand side of the bar. “Seems your partner in crime has found a new drinking buddy” Raf joked, lifting his glass to point towards the mysterious man who had taken Bernie’s unoccupied seat at the table.

 

_She hadn't even turned her back for two minutes and some man had already stolen her place._

 

Bernie Wolfe was not a jealous woman.

 

On the few occasions that they did go out as a couple, Marcus had attracted the attention of the vast majority of women in the room, something Bernie paid little notice of or even cared to acknowledge.

 

Alex had been the same, flirting with practically everyone they knew, but Bernie had always felt comfortable in her position to never question her interactions with other people.

 

Bernie Wolfe was not a jealous woman – _except_ when Serena Campbell was involved.

 

Recalling Jason’s physical description of Serena’s former partner, she clearly attracted a certain type of man.

 

Having paid for their drinks, Bernie left Serena’s shiraz on the bar while taking a healthy sip of her whisky as she leaned against the barstool beside Raf. She would need a strong drink if she was going to be forced to endure some man throwing himself at Serena all night. He most likely wouldn’t have even spoken to her if she hadn’t turned that blasted light to green. Sighing at her own foolishness, Bernie took a swing of her whiskey, staring down into the liquid.

 

Perhaps Serena was glad of having someone else other than her as company.

 

After all, they practically spent all day together – with the exception of their days off and the few occasional evenings where exhaustion would cause them to head straight for home without their usual stop at Albie’s or to the local Italian restaurant that they had become regulars at. Maybe she would enjoy the break from listening to her whining?

 

Shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, Bernie eventually settled herself down on the bar stool beside Raf, her eyes ever fixed on the surgeon and her unwelcomed companion.

 

_Who on earth did that bloody man think he was?_

 

Why did she have to go and open her big mouth?

 

If she had of just let Serena keep her light on red, instead of putting it on green so that she could no doubt come up with some cliché line to charm her companion, then it would be her sitting beside Serena and not the strongly built dark haired man.

 

Well, at least he had good taste.

 

Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity, she listened half-heartedly to Raf as he began recalling the latest escapade in his house involving Fletch’s children. Usually, she would have intensively listened to the stories about the children whom Serena, Raf and Fletch had told her so much about; but tonight her attention was fixed firmly on the surgeon seated in the left corner of the bar.

 

_Why had she turned that stupid light green?_

 

“You know, you could just go over there and talk to her” Raf announced, nudging his friend in the elbow as he nodded towards the individual in question. Even a blind man could see the looks between the women, in fact, with the current odds, it appeared as though he might be the one to win the AAU betting pool. It would be more than enough to cover the cost of a new Xbox One after the kids had managed to overpower his previous model.

 

“She clearly doesn’t need me for company” Bernie mourned, lifting her glass to empty the contents before leaning across the bar to order another, while Serena’s untouched Shiraz sat beside her empty glass. Raf shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back on his seat and crossed his arm, watching the army medic as she kept her eyes firmly fixed on the back of the man’s head. If looks could kill, the man would no doubt be twelve feet under. He hadn’t expected Bernie to be a jealous woman, but the green eyed monster had nestled itself inside her without a doubt.

 

Slipping her phone out of her trench coat, she occupied herself with responding to the latest email from her divorce lawyer – did that woman ever stop working? – as she did her best to ignore the couple nearby, except for the occasional glance towards them, just to make sure Serena was okay.

 

It wasn’t until a pleading look was shot her way that her glass of whiskey became ignored.

 

Either the Jack had gone straight to her head, or Serena needed saving.

 

She had been around Serena long enough, and in close enough proximity, to be able to read the woman like a book. As she awkwardly brushed her hand against the back of her neck, her lips curled up in an uncomfortable smile as she attempted to look at least somewhat interested in whatever it was that the man was rambling on about.

 

Serena looked as though she’d rather be doing a month’s worth of paperwork than deal with her unwelcomed guest.

 

Clearly the woman needed saving, and Bernie was only too eager to help.

 

Whiskey in hand, Bernie stepped away from the bar and made a beeline towards the table, her eyes fixed on her fellow surgeon, who visibly relaxed at the sight of the army medic. “Bernie…” Serena started, lifting her wine glass to introduce the woman to her companion, but was prematurely cut off by the blonde woman, who took it into her own hands to introduce her.

 

“Bernie Wolfe, Serena’s _girlfriend_ ” Bernie announced, her hand outstretched as she offered it to the man, a firm glare fixed on him as the words rolled off her tongue with such ease that even she was surprised be it.

 

Choking on the remainder of her shiraz, Serena managed to cover her shock with a cough, clearing her throat as she tried to assess the situation.

 

Had the Shiraz finally gone to her head, or had Bernie just introduced herself as her _girlfriend_?

 

Placing her hand down firmly on Serena’s shoulder, Bernie glared possessively down at the man. She hadn't been planning to introduce herself as Serena's girlfriend, but it was one sure way to knock the infuriating smile off the man's face.

 

“But your light?” The man questioned, clearly unwilling to give up that easily, as he reached out to take the remote to prove his point.

 

Not willing to give in that easily, Bernie raised her eyebrow. If her army days had taught her anything, then it was how to think on her feet. “Rena, you must have lifted Raf’s by mistake – he’s been looking for it!” Bernie explained, snatching it up before he could reach it, patting her companion’s shoulder as she clutched the remote in her hand.

 

“Found it, Raf” Bernie called over her shoulder, lifting the remote with the flashing green light into the air, pointing it towards the younger doctor. “Ah, thanks Bernie” He hesitated, nodding his head as he tried his best to hide his surprise, having been watching the pair intensively.

 

Fletch would be sorry he missed this one.

 

“Well, look at the time.” Serena announced loudly, cautious of the glaring match that was going on above her head as she grabbed her bag and stood from her seat. “It was lovely meeting you, Jack.” She addressed the man as graciously as she could in the situation, reaching out to slip her hand around the crook of Bernie’s arm, in case she would have to forcibly drag the woman out of the bar.

 

“Come on, _darling_ ” Serena insisted, emphasising on the ‘ _darling_ ’ as she lightly tugged on Bernie’s arm, eager to put some physical space between Bernie and the man.

 

Pleased with her handy work, and for managing to put some much needed physical space between Serena and Jack, the blonde haired surgeon didn’t resist being guided through the bar, only stopping to gather her bag and trench coat from the bar stool.

 

“Evening, Raf” The pair greeted, nodding their head as they moved towards the door, arms still linked. “Evening, _lovebirds_ ” Raf replied, disguising his slight chuck with a smile as he wished them good night.

 

Yep, he would definitely win the betting pool.

 

“So Roberto’s?” Bernie suggested, holding the door open for Serena as the midsummer night’s air wrapped itself around her shoulder, causing her to pull at the collar of her jacket, which she had threw around her shoulders to prevent herself from having to let go of Serena’s arm. “Well, seeing as you’ve claimed me as your girlfriend, that means _you_ can pay” Serena insisted, her lips curling up in a genuine smile as she wrapped her free hand on top of Bernie’s hand that rested in the crook of her elbow.

 

“Deal” Bernie agreed, grinning like the cat who got the cream as she led Serena down the narrow footpath towards the Italian restaurant.


End file.
